paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakeven ( Chase version)
It has been a week since Skye dumped Chase. He has been on bad depression feeling worst everyday. Chase: I'm going out. Ryder: are you sure? Chase nods and heads out to the streets. It started to pour, but he didn't care. He also began to sing. I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even Her best days were some of my worst She finally met a man that's gonna put her first While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces They say bad things happen for a reason But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding 'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving) I'm falling to pieces, ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even) Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh 'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name. I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break... No, it don't break No, it don't break even, no What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? (Oh glad you're okay now) I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces, yeah (Oh I'm falling, falling) I'm falling to pieces, (One still in love while the other one's leaving) I'm falling to pieces ('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even) Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no. Chase finished his song and started to cry sone more. Skye: that was beautiful. Chase: hey Skye *sniffs* how's your boy? Skye: I just found out he hates rescues so I dropped him off in Detroit. Chase: I miss you. Skye: I missed you to. Both hugged each other and everything went happily ever after. Yay! Chase and Skye are back together. Do you guys like the song. It's from the Script. Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Songs